


The biggest high

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killing Dolarhyde with Hannibal was the biggest high of Will's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The biggest high

Will Graham was on top of the world. Standing at the bluff with his and Hannibal’s blood mingling, with the dragon dead at their feet, he had never been happier.  
It was an insane sensation; he was badly wounded but high on adrenaline.  
Will knew he had never understood himself so deeply as now, had never felt so pure.  
As he reached for his foe and would-be lover he knew their connection was poisonous and yet he craved that strong hand on his own.  
He had become what he had always feared, a creature as cruel and fierce as Hannibal himself.  
He trembled with the knowledge and power.  
As he felt Hannibal embrace him, he knew all the man’s actions these past years had been towards this goal, to make Will his equal and deadly partner.  
This was all he ever desired, companionship and love, expressed by slaying a common foe.  
Hannibal had never desired his body; all he wanted was Will’s soul.  
Will saw the devil’s work and it was beautiful.  
Hannibal was triumphant now; Will had left polite society and his wife for this.  
Will was at peace with himself, this was the truest moment in his life.  
All his masks were gone, all his basest desires unveiled.  
Hannibal accepted and saw it all.  
That was their friendship, their love.  
Will knew he couldn’t live with this.  
He also couldn’t live without Hannibal.  
He couldn’t survive without him and the world needed him gone.  
Even as he reveled in comfort of those strong arms, he knew what he had to do.  
He dragged them off the cliff.  
Hannibal was surprised, but accepted oblivion if he was in Will’s arms.  
He had accomplished his goal, and Will was his.  
He could see something poetic about this death, to die upon a sweet caress.

*  
The biggest high was followed by an empty feeling.  
Hannibal dragged Will to the surface and saw that he yet lived.  
Chiyoh saw them from her boat, and Hannibal dragged himself and Will up.  
She called someone she knew with medical supplies.  
Her own medical training came in handy.

*  
Will felt disappointed at their survival.  
The physical pain paled next to the spiritual.  
“I suppose I’m ugly now,” he said.  
“Never,” said Hannibal and smiled at him.  
The scars would always remind Hannibal of Will’s strength and grace in the moonlight.  
Will considered ending it all, but he knew Hannibal would not allow it.  
Horror vacui.  
Hannibal had dragged him from the jaws of hell to this new life.  
He had to respect that.  
If he couldn’t die with Hannibal, maybe he could life with him.

*  
Hannibal arranged for a private plane to fly them to France.  
Will was pale and passive, but Hannibal held onto him.  
His will to live was stronger than Will’s desire to die.  
Will let his head rest on Hannibal’s shoulder.  
“I do have your appetite,” he said.  
“I know,” said Hannibal. “It’s your own now, and no reflection of mine.”  
“Does it matter where it began? It’s in me.”  
“I do so love you,” said Hannibal. “You stole my heart.”  
“I return the sentiment,” said Will. “I will life with you.”


End file.
